


Show To Behold

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Nudity, Showers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Chris's day off from the season. So what does a host need to do to keep himself company? Perhaps stalk the most beautiful woman in the show, that is! But will distractions prevent him from having his greatest fantasy come true?





	Show To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I don't own Total Drama nor it's characters. The show and characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little Chris/Courtney fic I thought of for quite sometime.

It was quite an afternoon at the McLean mansion. So far, the neighborhood was quiet, the birds were chirping around a fresh breeze, and right out of nowhere, a perverted host walked in his own bedroom with a smirk on his face. He was very easy to identify if you met him before. He had a five o'clock stubble, shaggy black hair and a smarmy look. He was none other than Chris McLean.

"Well, what to do? What to do?" Chris muttered to himself.

Then suddenly, he got himself an idea.

Chris decided to get a beach chair from the closet, grabbed a bag of Doritos and a hard 12-pack case of Keystone Light, undressed himself totally nude and sat his butt on the chair. Was this a big game Chris was about to watch. He was about to watch something, but it wasn't a football game to be exact.

Instead, he got himself a pair binoculars, looked out the window...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and saw a naked Courtney taking a shower far away!

"Yee-eeeah, baby!" Chris smirked, "That's what I'm talking about..."

To be truthful, Courtney didn't even know that Chris lived in the same rich neighborhood as she did. It was always such a mystery to Chris. But how stupid was Courtney really thinking that her bathroom mirror actually got a good look at Chris's entire mansion from here? Of course, this wasn't the first time that Chris had stalked Courtney before.

Chris stalked her when he got a good look at her butt every time she mowed her backyard. He even stalked her when she took a dip in her swimming pool. Not to mention that Chris literally stalked her every time she would drive-by his house. This was some sort of creepy attraction that Chris had for her. He was so obsessed with everything about her. Whether it was those brains, her determination or perhaps her body, Chris wouldn't get his eyes off of her for a second.

Especially when Chris got a good look at her soaking soapy boobs. Then he just lost all control. Just the image of Courtney rubbing and caressing her boobs being soaked by a showerhead was enough to make him erect.

"Ohhh, yeah," Chris smirked, "Soap them babies up..."

As fun as he was having, he was soon cut off by a voice downstairs.

"Chrissy dear, could you take out the trash? It's over-flowing!"

"IN A MINUTE, MOM!" Chris yelled out.

The voice was actually coming from Chris McLean's mother. Of course, the host clearly forgot that she was coming over for the weekend so that she could spend time with her son. Chris never wanted any of that. All he wanted was C.I.T. boob and that was it.

"Please, dear?" Chris's mom shouted again, "I don't want it to look like the hugest piece of poop ever!"

"Urrrgh, fine, Mom!" Chris muttered, "Stupid wrinkly piece of shit..."

Quickly, he threw away the binoculars and got off his beach chair, perhaps running downstairs to get the trash. Chris suddenly forgot that he was running in the nude. Oh well, at least nobody was looking at him. Frantically, Chris grabbed the plastic bag full of trash and threw it away at the bin, not having bothered to put it inside the can.

"Okay, old hag, your garbage is done!" Chris spoke in a panicky tone before having to race upstairs.

He quickly shut the door behind him and went back to his beach chair. After grabbing his binoculars again, he looked out to the window, only to see Courtney still in the shower, much to his relief.

"Oh, thank goodness she still hasn't left..." Chris sighed.

Chris then got a fine look at Courtney's plump ass. That ass of hers was so tight and so jiggly, no wonder it was more luscious than LeShawna's or Anne Maria's. Just the sight of hers made Chris want to jerk off in delight. With the host shafting his tall willie, who knew what was on his mind regarding the sight of Courtney's rear.

"Ohhhh, yeah," Chris moaned, "I love to fuck that hot soapy ass..."

But as soon as Chris could reach pre-cum however, his mother shouted from downstairs.

"CHRISSY DEAR," His mom shouted, "COULD YOU FEED THE CATS?!"

"MOM, I'M BUSY!" Chris shouted back.

"I'M CERTAIN THAT WHATEVER THAT YOU HAVE PLANNED, YOU CAN AT LEAST HOLD IT OFF FOR A SECOND!"

"Urrrrg, fine!" Chris groaned.

Once again, he ran out of the bedroom room and started sliding downstairs around a quick place. He then ran to the kitchen, where he saw his two black cats, Chris Jr. and Chris Jr II, starving near their food bowl. From there, Chris managed to open up the fridge only to find nothing at all. How could Chris forget to go grocery shopping? If there was no food, then he would be nothing more than a starving child from africa. But so would his two cats, and he didn't want that one bit.

"Okay, there's gotta be something meaty here besides my cock..." Chris muttered, looking around his fridge.

By an ounce of luck, he managed to find a turkey panini on top of a fridge that he didn't even bother eating. Seeing that his cats lack hunger, Chris managed to pull the panini out of the fridge and placed it on their bowls.

"There you go," Chris said to his cats, "I was on a diet anyway."

After taking care of the cars, Chris started running like hell upstairs. And after shutting his door for the final time, Chris went back to his beach chair and grabbed his binoculars, and got back to watching a naked soapy Courtney.

By then, he saw Courtney masturbating with her shower head! The feeling of that shower nozzle soaking her clit was enough to get Chris so hot and bothered. It got him so hot, that he started to shaft his cock more. Chris could even imagine his own cock turning into her shower nozzle herself.

"Ohhhh, oh yeah," Chris moaned again, "Pretend I'm fucking you, Courtney..."

A moan shot through the C.I.T. herself, especially when she started shoving that shower nozzle up her clit a bit so she could feel the intense heat. By then, Chris started leaking pre-cum. Every time Courtney would spasm from the shower head, Chris would stroke faster. The sweat was gleaming all around his body and around his forehead, which would explain how his arm kept moving up and down.

After seconds of stroking his little Chris, it was time to explode.

"I think I'm..." Chris groaned, "I'M THINK I'M...!"

But as soon as he came, his mother came in.

"Chrissy dear, do you have your sho-HOLY SHIT!"

"AGGGGH! MOOOOOOOM!" Chris screamed, falling out of the chair..

But suddenly, a huge gob of cum shot out of his cock and accidentally sprayed her own mother in the face! Chris was so horrified that her mother would catch him spanking the monkey. But to make matters worse, her mother saw him coming on her face.

Suddenly, Chris's mother was so traumatized and horrified. She didn't know if she wanted to scream and bitch at her son, or perhaps beat the shit out of him for jerking off in his own bedroom. Apparently, she needed to have a response.

Being the respectful parent that Chris's mother is, she took a handkerchief and wiped her son's cum off her face. Also, she decided to take it easy on him.

"Chrissy dear," His mom sighed, "You know, if you're gonna do something like this, at least lock the door if you need to. I would've understand!"

"But you know I never lock my door, mom!" Chris whined, "I was trying to get a good look at C.I.T. shower boob!"

"Well, you gonna have to wait another time dear," Chris's mom replied, "Right now, I want you to get dressed and head over to the grocery store. We need some food around this house."

"Can you at least let me finish up here?" Chris suggested to his mom.

"Okay, after you're done doing whatever you need to do, dress up and come downstairs." His mom agreed.

After the host's mom finally left, Chris broke out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I never thought she'd leave me alone..." Chris rolled his eyes.

After sitting on his beach chair again, he once again took his binoculars and looked through his eyes again.

"Okay, Courtney," Chris smirked, "Give me some shower boob!"

But as Chris looked through his eyes, all he saw was a shade of white. This was strange. Suddenly, the scenery went from Courtney in a shower to a pale shade of white. But why.

"Hey, when did it start snowing?" He raised an eyebrow.

But then, he heard a female voice talking to him.

"You like what you see, you little perv?"

That voice sounded familiar. Apparently, Chris's heart stopped in fear. This couldn't be happening.

When Chris took off his binoculars, he stopped to see Courtney standing right before him with a towel wrapped around her chest! With her hands around her hips, Courtney was pissed that Chris would peep on her like that. How on earth did Courtney know Chris was stalking her from far away? Obviously, Chris didn't know of Courtney's eagle-eye vision that she possessed.

While Courtney was cracking her knuckles, Chris tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um, Courtney," Chris chuckled in fear, "It's not what you think. I was just bird watching! That's it! I was doing nothing but bird-watching. I mean, there's obviously no way I would stalk you in the shower without any clothes on! That's just nonsense!"

"Well, if you were bird watching," Courtney cleared his throat before threatening him, "Mind if I let them see your pecker?!"

Just to make things worse, Courtney got a hand of Chris's little man. The former C.I.T. wasn't looking to give him a hand job, that's for sure!

"You wouldn't dare..." The host gulped.

"SAY UNCLE!" Courtney shouted, before she tugged on his cock...

...

...

...

...and ripped it off!

" _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " Chris screamed painfully.

The scream was so loud that it scared the rest of the birds off the trees! Chris suddenly lost a gallon of blood having his cock ripped open from Courtney's hands! And so far, the host was never the same again. But there was something very good about this little mishap:

Chris didn't have to worry about having kids anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you sick pervert/stalker. Why won't you ever learn from mistakes?
> 
> By the way, that embarrassing part between Chris and Mom was inspired by one of the straight-to-DVD American Pie movies I watched. Apparently, I preferred American Pie's 1, 2, and Reunion. American Wedding doesn't count because it didn't have one of my favorite characters from the saga, mainly Oz.
> 
> Anyway, you're more than welcome to comment if you want. Until then, snoochie boochies!


End file.
